


Late Night Wonderings

by DanOfVulcan



Series: Momentos [5]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: M/M, Stargazing, Tuckerreed, pecan pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Oh, Mal..." he uttered like a whisper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late Night Wonderings

The fork moved idly, spreading the pieces of the pecan pie around the plate, as a pair of eyes stared out the mess hall windows.

_A week. An entire week._

Trip delicately rose the glass of milk to his lips and took a sip. It had been a week since the alien ship had attacked them, and he had barely seen Malcolm Reed since. Granted, the repairs had taken a lot more time, and demanded far more from the crew, than expected.

_Heck! I shoulda know betta! We had our hands full for three days down in Engineering... But then again, I did see him sometimes, and he seemed to avoid me._

He too a long sip, his Adam's apple moving with every gulp.

_Nah. The guy'd been acting weird all day that day! Our conversation during breakfast... He seemed absent-minded, like his thoughts were all the way back on Earth._

The blonde sat the glass down, and went back to staring out the window, gazing at the stars passing by.

The fork resumed moving.

 _Charlie, stop playing with your food!_ Trip could almost hear his mother saying, and he smiled at the thought.

When the sound of someone picking up plates made him look at the other side of the mess hall, he saw that a night shift crewman was walking away with a few snacks on plate, giving but a head nod to the engineer, whom returned the gesture. All alone again, Trip returned to his thoughts. Thoughst of Lt. Malcolm Reed.

"Oh, Mal..." he uttered like a whisper.

_He really was weird that morning... There was that moment he just seemed to... Nah..._

The fork, now left alone, lay amidst pieces of pecan pie, and the glass of milk was all but forgotten.

 _Could it be that...?_ _He seemed to be staring at me, that second, and..._ _Nah._ And he laughed out loud at the idea. It wasn't a laughter of joy, but rather one of bitter resignation.

 _Now that'd be too much of wishful thinkin, my dear Trip,_ he thought to himself.

_That he weren't straight, and were interested in you, now that would be asking too much._

And with that he returned to his stargazing.


End file.
